opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Medalion Anioła - Roz. 6.
Rozdział 6. Tej nocy spałam dobrze. Po raz kolejny śnił mi się ten sam sen. Cała ubrana na biało szłam leśną dróżką w kierunku dobrze znanego mi wzgórza. Zza drzew powoli wyłaniał się ocean. Słychać było jak fale uderzały o ścianę niedużego klifu. Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, słońce zaczęło chować się za linią horyzontu. Na ławeczce siedział Sebastian. Ubrany w całości na czarno, zdawał się na kogoś czekać. Pod moją stopą zaszeleścił liść. Sebastian odwrócił się, a jego twarz pojaśniała. Usiadłam obok niego i popatrzyłam mu w oczy. Mimo wyraźnego niepokoju uśmiechnął się do mnie. Objął mnie ramieniem a ja ułożyłam głowę na jego piersi. Znowu oglądaliśmy wspólnie zachód słońca. *** Ze snu okrutnie wyrwał mnie budzik. Otworzyłam oczy, po czym zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jaki dziś dzień. Tak, poniedziałek, godzina 7:02. Lekcje w prawdzie zaczynały się, o 9, ale umówiłam się z Emmą w małym bistro na śniadanie. Ubrałam się, nałożyłam tusz na rzęsy, trochę błyszczyku na usta i punktualnie o 7:30 podjechał pod mój dom samochód Em. W drodze do bistro Emma rozmawiała przez telefon z Lukasem. Czasem zazdrościłam jej, że ma kogoś, kto ją kocha, szanuje i opiekuje się nią. Czekając na zamówienie stwierdziłam, że opowiem Em o moich dziwnych snach. Po skończeniu opowieści wpatrywałam się w nią z niecierpliwieniem aż mi coś odpowie. Musiała to zauważyć, bo powiedziała: - Rany dziewczyno, co ty jadłaś przed snem? Albo, co czytałaś? Wiesz czasem tak jest, że jak coś czytasz ciekawego to potem to ci się śni. Jej tez bym tak chciała. Takie tajemnicze sny i w ogóle. - Naprawdę tak uważasz? Ja myślę, że to trochę przerażające. No wiesz, ja ostatnio nie mam czasu na książki no i raczej staram się nie jeść przed snem. Najgorsze jest to, że śni mi się to praktycznie każdej nocy odkąd poznałam Sebastiana w tamtym barze. -Może się zakochałaś? -Nie. No, co ty! Przecież on nie jest w moim typie! On jest wysokim brunetem o ciemnozielonych oczach. Owszem jest ambitny, ale przemądrzały. Aha i jest stanowczo zbyt pewny siebie. -Miłość nie wybiera. On może i nie jest w „twoim typie” o ile takowy masz, - puściła do mnie oczko.- Ale może właśnie, dlatego się w nim zakochałaś. On jest twoim kompletnym przeciwieństwem, więc może, dlatego go wybrałaś.- Co? Kompletnym przeciwieństwem? Ona nie ma pojęcia jak bardzo jesteśmy do siebie podobni. On też kogoś stracił. On wie jak to jest czuć się samotnym po stracie kogoś, kogo się bardzo kochało. - Chyba masz racje. -Tylko uważaj, on może wydawać się spoko, a tak na prawdę może być dziwny albo niebezpieczny. Wiesz, tak do końca go nie znamy, więc zanim zaczniesz chodzić z nim na randki poznaj go dobrze. Za późno. -Pomyślałam- byłam już z nim na randce… faktycznie mało o nim wiedziałam, ale w jego towarzystwie czułam się dobrze, bezpiecznie. Ta mi się przynajmniej wydawało. Emma musiała zauważyć, że się zasmuciłam i rzuciła: -Może dłubie w nosie, a ty o tym nie wiesz.- Zrobiła ogromne oczy i zbliżyła się do mnie, - Albo ma problemy z jelitami i często puszcza tłuste śmierdzące bąki!- Spojrzałam na nią i obie wybuchłyśmy śmiechem. Ona wiedziała jak wywołać u mnie szaleńczy napad śmiechu. *** Podczas pierwszej lekcji zastanawiałam się nad słowami Em. Miała racje. Przecież jak tego chłopaka w ogóle nie znam. Dlaczego ja się z nim zadaje?! On może być niebezpieczny, kto wie? Jednakże coś mnie do niego ciągnęło. Nie chodzi o to, że jest przystojny, a jest i to cholernie, tylko jest coś między nami, jakaś więź, której nie rozumiem. Mój rozum mówił mi, że to nie powinno się dziać, że to jest źle, że powinnam się skupić na nauce, usamodzielnić się i przestać być ciężarem dla siostry, ale kiedy tylko znajdował się w zasięgu mojego wzroku, uczucia i emocje brały górę. On był idealny. Kolor jego cudownych oczu przypominał wzburzone morze. Miały mocny, wyrazisty, niebieski kolor. Nie taki jasny, tylko ciemny. Matko! Musze przestać to robić! Nie jestem taka, nie można się zakochać w nieznajomym i to z dnia na dzień. Nie. Musze to natychmiast zakończyć. Na długiej przerwie odnalazłam Sebastiana na korytarzu. Bez wahania podeszłam i powiedziałam: - Nie możemy tego dalej ciągnąć. -Ale, czego?- Odpowiedział spokojnie. -Tego….no. Yyyyy… Naszej znajomości. Nie pasujemy do siebie. Ja musze się skupić na nauce, a ty… nie wiem, iść we własną stronę. - Ale świetnie się razem bawiliśmy.- Pościł do mnie oczko. O co mu chodzi? - Nie. Tak. Może. W każdym razie nie dzwoń do mnie, nie pisz, nie przychodź. Zajmij się swoimi sprawami i zapomnij o mnie.- Zabrzmiało to paskudniej niż myślałam. Przez chwilę myślałam, że go to przybiło, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął, nachylił się do mnie i pocałował mnie w policzek, po czym powiedział: -Jak sobie życzysz, Śliczna.- Odwrócił się i odszedł spokojnym krokiem. Przez resztę dnia byłam marudna i nie swoja. W domu cały czas się kręciłam i snułam nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca ani zajęcia. Cały czas zastanawiałam się czy dobrze zrobiłam wyrzucając Sebastiana z mojego życia. Co chwila nerwowo spoglądając na komórkę, miałam nadzieje, że jednak do mnie napisze, ale najwidoczniej potraktował moje słowa poważnie i postanowił dać mi spokój? Nie wiem, dlaczego ale doprowdzało mnie to do szału. Wiedziałam, że się nie odezwie, ale mimo to czekałam na jakąś wiadomość. Czułam się samotna. Próbawałam porozmawiać z Wrenem, ale on też się nie odzywał, Miałam wrażenie jakby go już nie było. Może to i lepiej. W końcu będę normalną dziewczyną, która nie słyszy głosów. Kategoria:Anioł (Opowiadanie)